


Yuuri-Sensei!

by Anonymous



Series: Dorks on Campus [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, College AU, Flowers, Fluff, Husband is gay for his husband, Japanese, Kissing, Like, Love, M/M, Pranks, Russian, STILL SO MUCH LOVE, Ship, Students, Sweetness, They are both professors, University, Viktor with a K, domestic shits, hooking game, little angst, so much love, the campus doesn't know, them, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri retired as a skater and ended up teaching Japanese language in college. Viktor, not wanting to feel left out/defeated, also did the same thing and ended up teaching Russian language in college. In other words, that certain AU where people shipped these two dorks and never knew that they were canon until they revealed it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucker for this AU and I’m stuck with the lack of fanfics like that~ I made my own take at that AU here if anyone’s curious~ I MADE UP EVERYTHING IN THE FIC BECAUSE I HAVE THE SHITTIEST INTERNET CONNECTION ALIVE—kidding, I just did this on the spot because I’m currently escaping reality so I never got to research on anything.

By the time Yuuri had achieved his goals of winning gold medals, he said to the press that it was time to step down and let others take it for the win. He meant good with his words so no toxic media thought of making a second thought of this Japanese’s statement. He settled down at a certain University and started teaching Japanese. He had the urge to face-palm at his husband’s silly complaint of ‘not talking about this’ and said that lovers must be together at all times. Yuuri had agreed to let Viktor teach at the University given that they hide their rings.

Viktor was taken at Yuuri’s statement. After all, Yuuri _was_ the one who gave the rings in the first place, so why hide it?

“Obviously to ward off any incoming homophobes.” Yuuri said in as a matter-of-fact tone. He looked at himself in the mirror and watched Viktor stride to him, his hands snaking up on Yuuri’s waist.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that, love.” He placed a kiss on Yuuri’s exposed neck then another one on his ear lobe. Hearing that adorable squeak from his precious person just riles him up. Viktor laced his hands together, hugging Yuuri in the process.

Yuuri tilted his head to meet Viktor’s lips. The kiss was chaste but more than enough for them to melt in each other. Yuuri got out of Viktor’s hug and rearranged his shirt and tie, “We need to go. It’s not a god impression to be late on the first day.”  Yuuri snapped his hips and winked at Viktor who just whistled at Yuuri’s move. Viktor licked his lips before following dear Yuuri’s orders.

 

…

 

Makkachin barked in glee as he saw his favorite humans—most especially Yuuri. He tackled Yuuri first and gave the guy some affectionate licks.

“That’s not fair! I’m the owner here!” Viktor whined as he got a lukewarm enthusiasm kiss from Makkachin. He pouted and glanced at Yuuri, “I feel betrayed." He waited for Makkachin to get off of him and fetch his food bowl.

Yuuri could only giggle, “What can I say? I’m a charmer.” He said again, winking once more.

Viktor quirked a brow, “Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, where on earth did you learn that wink?” He slowly stalked over to Yuuri with a silly smile gracing his features.

“Oh dear, I believe I’ve learned them from a handsome man.” Yuuri replied, meeting Viktor halfway. His arms found their way around Viktor’s neck and urged them to pull the guy closer. He let out a playful smile and suggestively raised an eyebrow all while seductively biting his lower lip.

Viktor growled, putting his hands on Yuuri’s ass, “I bet that man is not as handsome as me.” He huskily whispered, “And I bet he’s not as good as me.” He added, nipping on Yuuri’s left earlobe.

Yuuri breathed out a silent moan and giggled, “Too bad because he’s my fiancé.” He placed a kiss on Viktor’s neck.

Viktor chuckled—God, it sounded so heavenly in Yuuri’s ears, “Oh? Well that’s too bad.” In a single huff, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s legs and instructed to wrap them around his waist. He hungrily ravished the younger man’s lips as he maneuvered to the wall with Yuuri’s back pressing against it. Their tongues danced in harmony with one another. Viktor would occasionally power thrust against their clothed members just to tease and elicit a moan from Yuuri.

Viktor would constantly shower Yuuri with sweet Russian words during the times that their mouths would part, “ _I love you so much_.” 

Yuuri smiled in between their heated kisses, he cupped Viktor’s cheek and kissed his forehead, “I love you too—”

“Are you guys seriously making out here? _At the front door_?” Intruded a disgusted Plisetsky. The door was completely open—enough for some of the world to see. Yuri slammed the door shut as he made his way in the house. He scowled as he went pass the lovesick couple, imitating a gag reflex as he did so, “Friendly reminder old man, but you have to coach me after your teaching session.” He said, whistling to get Makkachin’s attention.

The baby poodle barked and licked Yuri’s hand.

Although small and seemingly unnoticeable, Yuri smiled and greeted back at the dog, “Good to see you too.”

Viktor chuckled and gently put down Yuuri. The two of them—more on Yuuri’s side—were embarrassed not just because they got walked-in but also because of the raging bulge in their pants. Viktor awkwardly excused himself to the bathroom while Yuuri chose to have it settle down the natural way and excused himself to relax at the living room.

A few minutes later, the embarrassment died down and Viktor had already instructed Yuri with everything that he needs to do for the day.

“You’re just lucky that I don’t have classes on Mondays.”

“And I really do love you for that, son.”

“Fuck you Viktor. FUCK. YOU.”

Noticing the time, Viktor could only choose to laugh it off instead of rubbing it in. He called for Yuuri and got his car keys and headed to the garage. While he was waiting for the car to heat up, he went back to the living room and gave Yuri his final instructions, “Before I forget, the repairman is also coming today to fix the broken faucet, money is on the second drawer.”

Yuri rolled his eyes, “I get it. Now get lost. You’re making me loose precious alone time!” He made this ‘shoo’ gesture towards Viktor before turning his attention back to his phone.

Viktor made a fake offended pose before heading back to the garage. His eyes light up in curiosity as he saw that his precious man was making something while waiting in the car. He opened that driver’s side and planted a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek, “SO. What do we have here?”

Yuuri blushed and fiddled with the metallic thing in his hands, “Well… I _did_ say that we hide our rings but I don’t like the idea of putting it inside our pockets...” He hesitantly said as he showed a necklace with his wedding ring dangling in it, “I wanted it to be somewhere still near me.”

The heavens have blessed Viktor with an angel, so he thinks. Cupid’s arrow had hit him harder than expected as he showed his signature heart-shaped smile, “I love that idea!” He pressed on to Yuuri’s joined hands and kissed it, “Can you make me one too?”

Yuuri didn’t even need to say anything and beamed (Viktor just swooned for the nth time of the day).

…

The drive was silent—well, it’s because Yuuri was busy making the necklace for Viktor and Viktor was busy focusing on the road. Although they do talk during stoplights but it was just until it signals go. Yuuri glanced using his peripheral vision.

Viktor is so hot.

Gay thoughts just keep clouding his mind.

A thought comes across his mind.

 _Hands-off_ will be a **lot** harder than he thought it would be.

_…_

Word came out that the new mentors were drop dead beauties. Actually, it leaked from the student council. It was unintentional but because someone in the group couldn’t contain her excitement, she decided to share the information.

And like a wildfire, it instantly came across various people and students. Most of the students who were eager were those who fall under ‘Russian Classes’ and ‘Japanese Classes’. The rest were just sad reacts because they didn’t get to have such a good reason to attend the classes. The dean had _specifically_ instructed everyone not to fuss too much—some had to raise a question as to why fussing about them is a big deal but never got to ask. There was also an additional instruction going along the lines of ‘No picture taking’ because it would cause a bigger fuss and it would be a trouble.

More students had to raise a brow at it. Why was taking pictures not allowed when it’s a free thing to do?

_Correction._

They were allowed to take pictures. But they aren’t allowed to post them online or in any social media accounts. It just gives them more and more questions as to why posting is not allowed.

These were one of those instances where the world can be so small and not know that these two were one of the most sensational skaters out there. Mayhem was bound to come anytime soon.

The students were all gathered at the AVR for their usual routine. Major announcements and such were done during these times. Their dean was in the middle of an important announcement when he glanced at his phone to see who had interrupted him at such a time. All anger was relinquished as he saw that it was a message from Yuuri Katsuki.

 **Sender:** _Yuuri K._

**Content:**

_We’re finally here! One of the staffs ushered us to the other entrance :) I just wanted you to know._

He finished his important announcement albeit a _little too hastily_ as he cleared his throat. He can tell that his students were expecting something— _someone_ —major coming in any time soon and it was now.

“As you all know, we make important announcements here so that all will be informed.” He gauged the reactions of his students. He didn’t really know how to react with the fact that hot foreigners were going to teach them and _that’s_ where they suddenly get motivated or the fact that these two new guys were probably going to shake the University to a whole new level.

He couldn’t help but quirk up his lips at the thought, “Let me introduce to you guys our new staffs, Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov!”

Revealing themselves was an awkward experience—mostly because Yuuri suddenly felt stage fright and couldn’t move an inch from his position. There wasn’t any problem for Viktor because he’s used to the crowd so he gently held Yuuri’s hands and gently told him to look in his eyes.

Like a calming effect, Yuuri relaxed and followed Viktor’s gaze.

“Just look at me Yuuri and not anywhere else, you get me?”

Yuuri could only nod as he moved along with the flow.

Cute… sweet, **_adorable_** were the first things that registered in everyone’s minds as they saw how gentle this Russian man was dealing with this other guy’s fear. He was matching with this guy’s pace—presumably this Yuuri Katsuki person—given that he was the one who looks Asian.  

Something about these two were tugging the heartstrings of everyone present in the AVR.

When Viktor had let go of Yuuri’s hands, he slightly tilted his head, instructing the other guy to face infront.

Yuuri blushed slightly and unconsciously tugged the hem of Viktor’s shirt. If anything, it was simply too cute and innocent for anyone to handle.

Viktor was the first to grab the mic from the dean, thanking him while doing so, “Hello…” He started.

Majority of the people, regardless of gender, melted at the accented deep voice of this Russian man, “I’m Viktor Nikiforov and I will be teaching the Russian language for this semester.” He flashed his business smile and handed the mic to Yuuri, who hesitantly took it.

Yuuri’s eyes were whirling. He was so nervous that he got mental blocked and started speaking Japanese, “ _Ha-HAjimemashite! Ore no namae wa Katsuki Yuuri desu—”_

Viktor put a hand across Yuuri’s shoulder to snap him back to reality. He turned red again and muttered an apology in Japanese before proceeding to finally speaking English, “My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I’m sorry for making a fuss. I’ll be teaching Japanese, thank you very much.” He bowed to show his regards and gave the mic back to the dean. He muttered an apology to the dean for making such a scene. It was gently brushed off with a smile saying that there was nothing wrong with what he did. Those words lifted Yuuri’s spirit and smiled, bowing again to show his gratitude.

More announcements were told by the dean and introduced more new staffs to the students before finally letting the students go back to their respective classrooms.

Viktor gave Yuuri his usual heart-shaped smile, “Yuuri! You did great! And you look adorable!” He praised, engulfing the younger man into a large bear hug. He looked side to side, making sure that it was just the two of them

_Kiss._

“Because I had a hard time and I need to recharge.”

Yuuri could only blush and glare at the same time, “What if someone sees us?”

Viktor winked and let go of Yuuri, “There’s no one I’m sure.”

 

…

 

Yuuri started to teach his students the basics of Japanese language. It was honestly no different from how he taught his friends in Detroit Japanese language. Practice first their alphabet, on how it’s written, spoken and used. He’s pretty patient when it came to this thing. It also came from experience like how he would teach other children how to speak a certain Japanese word during his stay in Hasetsu. He wrote his mother tongue alphabet, both in Katakana and Hiragana, on the board and waited for his students to finish copying first before discussing anything.

His phone buzzed and couldn’t help but let out a giggle—to which he unexpectedly did a few volumes louder. He cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment and opened the message.

It was a snapchat picture of Viktor with his class.

 

_“I told them to make a half-heart.”_

 

His phone buzzed again.

 

**v-nikiforov**

_COMPLETE THE HEART <3_

He can’t actually resist Viktor, Yuuri admitted. So he asked his students to make the right side of the heart. One raised a question as to why he had to do it. Yuuri could only look at the side with a flustered expression, “I just want give the half to someone special…”

If anything, Yuuri was not someone you can say ‘no’ to. They never even had to heart to further ask why because he looks too precious. So they just did as they were told and made the other half of the heart. Yuuri took a picture of it—of course him included in the picture and sent it to his husband.

A few seconds later, Yuuri’s phone vibrated again.

 

**v-nikiforov**

_I WANT A KISS._

_I DEMAND A KISS._

_YUUURIIIIIIIIIII_

 

Yuuri can definitely imagine Viktor’s face.

 

**yuuri.katsuki**

_:*_

**v-nikiforov**

_;AA;;;;;;;;;;;;////////_

Yuuri giggled again and continued with his lesson despite the questioning gazes he has been receiving for the past few minutes.

Just who on earth is making this cinnamon roll smile like an angel?

 

…

 

_Devastated._

That was the word that best described Viktor’s state. His students could tell that he was getting needy for something but they don’t know _what_ it is. He held on to his phone, waiting for a good reply from Yuuri only to get:

_“:*”_

Sad thing about it was that, he was more than willing to kiss that shitty kiss emoticon but his professional side managed to convince him not to. He waited for his students to finish copying the Cyrillic alphabet before discussing how to properly pronounce each of them. He walked around aimlessly like a lost child.

An idea popped in his head. _Since they’ll be taking a while in copying, might as well visit Yuuri!_

He told his class that he’ll be heading out for a bit so they’ll have more than enough time to copy the alphabet. He skipped— _he fucking skipped—_ as he went his way to Yuuri’s classroom. Little did he know that his students started to discuss that perhaps professor Nikiforov might be gay for a certain Japanese mentor.

Viktor’s pace had slowed down when he remembered to do something with the picture Yuuri sent him (more like requested really). He saved the picture and childishly played with the effects of a picture collating app in his phone. He almost tripped on his way, thankfully it was still lecture time so no one saw it and Viktor was eternally grateful for that. He’d stop at some of the front doors to sneak a peek and hopefully not skip on the room Yuuri was teaching. His eyes sparkled the moment he found the room Yuuri was in.

He knocked twice and opened the door, “Yuuri!” He chirped.

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he should smile or blush or ignore his husband but the suppressed smile evident on his face deemed to be the one. He giggled and placed a palm on his face while shaking in dismay. _What am I seriously going to do with you, Love?_ He mentally commented. He faced his class, “I’ll be stepping out a bit, so for now try to speak those characters I’ve mentioned awhile ago.” With that, Yuuri placed his whiteboard marker on his table and gently pushed Viktor out of the room.

The door closed with a light click.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri incredulously asked. He wanted to sound disappointed but his smile was a dead giveaway.

“TADA!!!!” Viktor showed the picture exchange between him and Yuuri matched to fully complete the heart. He gave his signature heart-shaped smile back at Yuuri and waited for a response.

“Wait a bit.” Yuuri went back to his classroom and back outside a few seconds later now with his phone in his hand, “Send it to me?”

“Absolutely.”

When everything was settled again, Yuuri was back with his class. Everyone had to notice how there was a subtle change of expression in this man. He looked so fond of something—something people with tender age couldn’t exactly understand.

The door opened again.

“можно я тебя поцелую?” Viktor innocently asked.

Yuuri had unconsciously dropped the marker in his hands and thanked the heavens that his students didn’t understand Russian. And he’s thankful for the fact that he knew Russian too, otherwise he would’ve dumbly replied something and ultimately have it be in Viktor’s favor. If it were even possible, his red face grew redder, brighter and hotter, “нет.” He managed to squeak, “P-Please go back to your class..!” He stuttered.

Viktor still seemed to be happy despite being turned down. He threw a last look at Yuuri then waved at his students goodbye then headed back to his class.

Seeing Yuuri being cute was more than enough to give him strength for the remaining day.

“Okay, let’s resume our class…”

 

…

…

It would be just plain weird if no one questioned about some things in life when these two new mentors came in. 1.) Mr. Viktor Nikiforov is obviously gay for Yuuri Katsuki. 2.) Yuuri Katsuki is aware and somehow goes along with it. 3.) They openly flirt. 4.) They are all confused because everything feels so legit yet so #Nohomo 5.) Questioning intensifies because Yuuri knows Russian and Viktor knows Japanese. 6.) This list can go on like 5ver because some people can catch some snippets in Yuuri’s Japanese and Viktor’s Russian and they said that there were nicknames???

And so, for some reason unknown, the Viktuuri fanclub was born. Their main goal is to hook up these two bishies and get them to profess their loves to one another and finally have the whole curious crowd die down of the constant frustration of seeing the two all over each other.

The supposed first attempt _a lot_ more complicated because it made the two fight.

Who wouldn’t? The first attempt was off-handed and uncalled for— ** _it was actually an accident._**

Apparently someone had the guts to unlock Yuuri’s phone and send offending words as a prank. He wasn’t knowledgeable about language so when he sent the words, “I slept with this guy -Xxx” to someone named Viten’ka , _whom he assumes is a Lady_ , he didn’t know that there would be underlying consequences the next day.

They didn’t know that it was connected to the prank text message so everything was still good on their side.

The next day when Yuuri arrived to teach Japanese language again, his class had to notice that his eyes were all red and swelling. His voice was all hoarse and raspy—probably because of the fight during that night Viktor received that message. Don’t get Yuuri wrong but he also panicked when he saw that someone sent that message through his phone. He wasn’t the type to forget— _okay when he’s NOT drunk_. So when he saw something he doesn’t remember, all hell breaks loose in his mind.

“So you first write this stroke and then…” Yuuri showed how to properly write some kanji and added historical meanings and evolutions behind it. He didn’t noticed how his hand stopped midway to complete the kanji character.

“S-Sir..?” Asked a concerned student.

Yuuri managed to snap out of his trance and finished the kanji character. He turned around to face his class and forced a smile, “ _Hito._ ” He said, “Originally it depicts an image of two people leaning against each other for support but as time goes by, it got simpler and simpler until we get this simplified character for ‘people’.” Yuuri had forgotten to add more details behind this character. He noticed his students were looking at him like he was a weird piece of display. It made him shrink even more. If there was anything Yuuri hated for himself, it would be his mentality. He can feel everything _too much_ and it was like anything can trigger him into breaking down any moment.

“Do you guys have any questions..?” He managed to voice out. After a few seconds of no response, he nodded and proceeded to adding another character to the list. The phone on his desk kept vibrating the next moment. He peeked at it for a while to check who was bombarding him with messages.

Oh my.

**Viten’ka**

_Yuuri?? Where are you?_

_We need to talk._

_I’m worried because you weren’t in the house when I woke up._

_I’m really really sorry!_

_Please reply._

_I couldn’t find you anywhere in the house. I hope you’re in school because that’s where I’m searching rn._

_Please stay where you are right now._

 

Yuuri let his tears fall down as he saw more and more incoming messages from Viktor come up to his screen. He ignored the murmurs made by his students. He turned around to write something on the whiteboard.

 

_“If Viktor comes here please tell him, I left early.”_

 

Yuuri moved out of the view for his students to see— _how in the world is Viktor involved with Yuuri-sensei’s current feelings??_ He erased those words and replaced it with something else, _“Actually. Just tell him I’m under this table. I don’t want more people to see me like this.”_

On cue, Yuuri’s phone lit up with a familiar name written on top.

**Viten’ka**

It just kept buzzing ang Yuuri couldn’t really make a move to pick it up or anything. A few moments later, they heard the sound of a door slamming open followed by a familiar voice shouting Yuuri’s name. The sounds gradually became louder and louder until it reached the actual room where Yuuri was teaching in.

It was surprising to see that such a perfect person in their eyes looked so panicked and disheveled. Viktor’s phone was still in his ears, waiting for someone to pick up but his eyes were already focused on a shivering figure by the whiteboard. He pocketed his phone and dashed towards Yuuri, “Oh no, Yuuri please look at me.” He said in such a concerned and gentle voice. His hands had to stop in attempt to comfort because the other one flinched at that instant.

The class could already feel that they were intruding at something but they couldn’t leave because of policy reasons.

Viktor crutched down a little bit to try and meet with Yuuri’s eyes only to be shut out when he looked the other way. Viktor frowned, “Yuuri…” He didn’t like the sight of Yuuri crying and he despised the fact that it was because he was jumping the gun and never gave the other guy a chance to explain, “ _I’m so sorry, Love. It’s my fault.”_ He gently whispered in Yuuri’s ear as he embraced the younger man.

Yuuri was hesitant in returning the hug but he still did. His arms climbed up to Viktor’s back and clutched his clothes like there was no tomorrow. He didn’t even care about the fact that he making Viktor’s clothes wet with his tears. He just did it until he was calm again.

Viktor looked at Yuuri’s class and pressed an index finger on his lips, gesturing that this be kept as a little secret.

What he didn’t know was that the class was suddenly disheartened when they saw that golden ring sitting pretty on his ring finger.

…

 

HE IS ALL OVER THE JAPANESE GUY.

That’s what everyone can conclude after that small episode. Viktor kept going back and forth his room then to Yuuri’s. If anything he’s a big ass PUPPY! Viktor’s actions would officially be the deaths of some of the students. He would go back and monitor his class then come back to Yuuri’s classroom holding something interesting and sometimes food as a guilty pleasure.

 They can tell that Viktor was full-on making Yuuri smile whole-heartedly and it doesn’t even stop there.

When Viktor stopped coming back, it was replaced with constant delivery from various shops. He got a bouquet. Then he got _more_ bouquets. It was getting silly because ordering bouquets were expensive PLUS having them delivered adds a lot more to the price.

A huge stuff toy comes in.

Yuuri just had to laugh, “Guys, you’re dismissed. This won’t be stopping anytime soon.”      

He waited for a few minutes until he deemed that no more gifts would be coming in. He artistically compiled the gifts and took a picture.

 

**yuuri.katsuki**

_Thank you! @v-nikiforov_

_#Love_

**v-nikiforov** _@yuuri.katsuki Let’s have a few drinks tonite ;)_

 **phichit+chu** _Did you guys get into a fight or something??_

 **yuuri.katsuki** _@phichit+chu Yeah. Something like that._

 **v-nikiforov** _@phichit+chu BUT WE’RE ALL GOOD! REALLY!_

Yuuri closed his instagram app and giggled again. He could tell that Viktor was somewhat panicky when it comes to Phichit especially when he knows that something is up. Being an SNS king, he can easily sabotage anyone with the help of his followers. He knew better than to provoke Phichit’s wrath.

Now.

How do you move these things?

…

…

The students couldn’t help but think that perhaps Mr. Nikiforov really _is_ gay for Mr. Katsuki. The way his eyes sparkle and the way his mouth throws heart shaped smiles every time he’s with Yuuri were pretty much the signal.

Nikki, one of the founders of the university’s secret group, “Viktuuri” was dying of frustration. She wasn’t the only one though. Almost more than half of the campus was frustrated of these interactions done Mr. Viktor and Mr. Yuuri. No one was even surprised when they found out that their dean was also gung-ho on seeing those two start a meaningful relationship.

They admit that they were being selfish because Viktor was already married to someone. That expensive golden ring was more than a proof. Still. No harm in trying right?

On a fine sunny day, they started making moves on Viktor and Yuuri in hopes that they hook up. One of the members, Jack, devised a plan with the dean—who instantly agreed on the idea. It’s unprofessional really but hey, dean knows how the system in the university works.

So they had a joint class.

The Russian class merged with the Japanese class just for the day. Some were annoyed because they knew the purpose of this activity but the rest were excited on the things that they can do to manipulate the two into falling for each other.

Janine made up a good game that enables them to learn and enjoy at the same time. It was a child’s game of mimicking. You just have to mimic the word the other person says and in exchange tell them the meaning of that word in another language. A game of simple translation really.

Viktor insisted he start first and pointed at his ring finger. It had no ring but the message still gets across, “Muzh” He smiled at Yuuri who just blushed.

Yuuri slowly imitated Viktor’s actions and tapped his ring finger as well, “Shujin…”

Viktor took a step forward and pointed at himself, “Ya.”

Yuuri already knew where this was going but for the educational purpose he still did it, “Watashi wa…” He wanted to hide, honestly speaking.

A heart shape “lyublyu’”

“A-Ai…”

Again to himself, “svoyego”

“W-Watashi no…” Yuuri covered his face by then, “God. Viktor we need to stop. I’m dying.”

“Nonsense!” Viktor replied, “Muzha”

“You’ll be the death of me.” Yuuri muttered before repeating his first word, “Shujin.”

Part by part it translated: _I-love-my-HUSBAND._

That’s it. Yuuri died. He buried his face on Viktor’s chest. Viktor on the other hand gladly accepted Yuuri’s actions and hugged him tightly, “AAAHHH! This Yuuri-sensei is so cute sometimes, don’t you guys agree??” He turned to the whole class who were also dying of diabetes.

“YES!” They howled. Some even dared to take a picture but was immediately reminded that it was a big no-no. They fangirl-ed about it for a solid ten minutes or atleast until Yuuri was back to his normal self. The class resumed to their usual teaching routine—occasionally throwing glances at Yuuri and Viktor and on how the two seemed to be lost in their own world.

Ohohoho. All the more reason to make this ship sail!

So everyone exchanged words that they know. Ultimately they got to understand even if it was just a _little bit_ of foreign language. Yuuri was playing with something in his phone then muttered something under his breath—probably Japanese since none of them managed to read his mouth movements. Later, Viktor joined Yuuri and showed something in his phone.

Ah.

“Mr. Viktor… where is your ring?” A student asked.

Yuuri shot a glance at Viktor, eyes wide in surprise. Viktor held the same surprised look, “What ring?”

“You know… the pretty expensive gold one sitting in your right ring finger…” Janine told them, pointing at hers while explaining so.

Viktor glanced at his ring finger then showed it to the class, “But I don’t have any ring…” He said.

“No. You have one.” Another said, “We saw you the other day when Yuuri-sensei was on a breakdown…”

Yuuri gave Viktor another pointed look.

Viktor raised his hands defensively, “Why are you guys so fixated on the fact with I have a ring? It could be a business ring for all it matters…”

“But… It was on your ring finger… I even have a picture of that moment—” Nikki showed her phone. She could’ve sworn whatever word went out of Viktor’s mouth was a curse word.

Yuuri once again raised a brow—this time because of the fact that Viktor’s ring was shining brighter than any of their future. He gave the phone to Viktor who just complimented, “I’m getting a copy of this.” Yuuri could only shake his head and face palm at the situation.

Viktor gave back the phone, “I was at an interview and I had to wear a ring to ward off any flirts.” He poked Yuuri’s side when he saw how this cute Japanese guy muffles a giggle. Yuuri yelped and laughed.

“Hahahahaha!!!”

“Yuuri! You hurt me!” Viktor shouted, feigning an overly dramatic hurt tone.

“Oh. No. I’m so sorry but _to ward off flirts—_ HAHAHAHAHA That’s too gold to pass up!” Yuuri was clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh for a good ten or twenty more seconds.

“Yuuriiiiii.” Viktor pouted.

“Oh my. I made you angry.” Yuuri said, still giggling at the thought, “How can I make it up to you?”

“Lunch.”

“Got it.” Yuuri finally composed himself and dismissed the class, “I’ll see you guys again next week. Don’t forget to finish those exercises.” With that Yuuri was out and so did a slightly happy-grumpy puppy Viktor tailing not too far behind.

Okay. Now more questions arise.

…

…

The timing was maybe too good for everyone. The students were in the middle of an algebra lesson when the door barged open.

It was Viktor and Yuuri. _Actually._ It was Viktor holding Yuuri ever so tightly while covering his mouth to prevent any noise from coming out. He stared at the class then gestured a desperate ‘Shush’ to everyone. For some reason, everyone held their breaths until they heard some intense girls scouting the place. It wasn’t that hard to figure out because of the foreign language. When the sounds faded away, everyone relaxed. Viktor and Yuuri were both out of breath—except Yuuri was more ragged because of Viktor’s rough handling.

“I’m so sorry I had to do that.” Viktor started.

“No it’s okay.” Yuuri breathed out, “I told you it’ll only be a matter of time.”

“I didn’t really expect it to be _this_ intense though.” Viktor confessed. His hands found their way down Yuuri’s waist. He pulled them nearer until their bodies touched. He felt Yuuri relax so he slowly slid until they sat on the floor.

They remained silent as they tried to calm their rapidly beating hearts.

Yuuri was the first to recover, “We’re so sorry for interrupting your class…”

“Uhh no, it’s all okay.” The algebra professor replied, “Although I am curious, who were you guys hiding from..?”

“Uuuhhhhh…” Yuuri and Viktor exchanged glances as if silently debating on something. When Viktor nodded, Yuuri turned back to that professor, “They’re rabid reports…” Yuuri started. Noticing the confusion written on everyone’s face, he further explained, “AAH! I mean, we usually answer the reports but sometimes there are those _too_ eager reporters… They tend to pick on everything just to squeeze out a detail. We never expected them to actually run after us.”

“And Yuuri’s not really good with pushy reporters so we had to hide for awhile.” Viktor added.

Okay. _More confusion._

Why are reporters here again? And what’s up with their unusually close proximity?

Yuuri was the first to stand up, offering a hand to Viktor who graciously took it. He smiled and brushed his lips against Yuuri’s knuckles.

The algebra professor whistled.

The class howled.

“VIKTOR!” Yuuri squeaked.

“Oh.” Viktor realized.

There was applause everywhere. And Yuuri could’ve sworn like two or three of them were crying of happiness and another was recording it like it was some sort of extremely memorable thing—like a wedding or something. In some ways, Yuuri could see that Phichit’s shipping mindedness was a thing.

On another note, seeing Viktor’s expression fall like a child who broke his promise was really something, “Uh… my bad…” He said, running a hand over his nape.

Yuuri could only giggle and fondly poke his husband’s cheek, “It’s ok. No harm done.”

…

…

 

This time they heard a familiar person argue with someone over the phone. Thankfully none of them were fluent in Russian because whatever heated conversation they were having, _IT WAS **SCARY.**_ Viktor’s thick Russian accent plus heavy tone and volume equaled to heavy authority. Their eyes landed on their Japanese professor. His brows were also shot up in surprise.

 _“No. Come on Yura. Just for next week! ACTUALLY JUST THE THURSDAY!”_ Viktor said.

Thursday? Yuuri checked the day— _Oh._ Anniversary. He shook his head and continued to write his lesson. Viktor is such a lovely dork. Yuuri was positive about the part where his students mistook Viktor’s current voice to a fighting one.

The door shot open, “YUURI! Guess what!” Viktor happily shouted. If one could closely take a look at Viktor, one can probably see that huge tail energetically wagging left and right.

Yuuri giggled, “What?”

“Yurio budged and gave the Thursday off!!!” He announced, showing a ‘Victory sign’ over to Yuuri, “It’s my treat! Don’t even think of splitting the bill!”

“Ugh.” One of the students groaned.

On cue, Viktor and Yuuri directed their attention towards that student, “Excuse me but do we have a problem?” Viktor asked, his tone showing that he was slightly offended.

“WHY DON’T YOU GUYS JUST DATE ALREADY!” He shouted.

“Yeah!” Another shouted, “We’re so sick of you two showing so much PDA when you guys aren’t even official!”

“OH! How do I deal with this dilemma!”

 _Oh no. There he starts._ Yuuri giggled and shook his head. Why Viktor? Why???

Viktor dramatically strutted over to Yuuri, “They said we should date! But I’m already taken!”

Yuuri giggled again, “Oh! The horror! Whatever should I do? For I’m also taken?” He matched Viktor’s overdramatic act and met him half-way.

“The horror.” Viktor suggestively arched his brow then growled, “How do I get your heart dear Yuuri?”

“You cannot dear Viktor!”

“I’m so sorry but why are you two acting like that?— _no offense.”_ A student interrupted.

“You see. I told you there’s no need to hide.” Viktor whispered.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Yuuri smiled.

And so Viktor continued his overly dramatic performance, “Yuuri!” Viktor opened his arms for a hug.

“Viktor I can’t! I’m married!” Yuuri turned around, placing a hand over his heart as though he was hurt.

“Can you describe this person to me?” Viktor seriously said.

The class was more of watching the act done by these two rather than the fact that they were looking too silly. That and _WOW!_ Yuuri-sensei is married?! They watched how the events unravel.

“Well…” Yuuri started. For some reason, the class was already leaning in for the information, “For starters, I love him.”

_HIM?! YUURI-SENSEI IS GAY?!_

Viktor resisted the urge to pounce on this adorable guy.

“He’s obviously taller than me.” He took timid steps over to Viktor.

_Wait. Holy shit wait._

“He has mesmerizing blue eyes…”

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG **OMG**_

“He even took a year off of figure skating just to coach me.”

_WHAT THE— **COACHING?! FIGURE SKATING??!!**_

Yuuri shyly wrapped his hands around Viktor’s then smiled, “And he’s head over heels for me.”

“AAAAHHHH YUURIIII!!!” Viktor tugged the younger man and engulfed him in a warm hug. They teetered left and right then Viktor planted a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead, then on the cheeks then on the lips—

**“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH”**

The campus declared it #ViktuuriDay

…

Viktor posted a happy picture of him and Yuuri and his class. Best part was that the two were finally proudly wearing their wedding rings.

 **v-nikiforov @yuuri.katsuki** _Looks like we didn’t even need to worry about it! We got busted ;D #happyday #VIKTUURIDAY_

 **yuuri.katsuki @v-nikiforov** _Yeah <3 _

**annaMargarine** _OMG_

 **phichit+chu** _CONGRAAAATSSSS! I’ll visit you guys there some time!!! >:D_

 **yuuri.katsuki @phichit+chu** _HOW ABOUT A NO_

 **phichit+chu @ yuuri.katsuki** _I’m totally going to visit >:3_

…

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this text post](http://spyprincess21.tumblr.com/post/157550915824/i-know-that-weve-all-seen-those-college-aus-where)
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [My take](http://changgome.tumblr.com/post/157824035933/based-on-this-post-i-fell-in-love-xd-the#notes) on that AU XD
> 
> Edit: TRANSLATION thing-y
> 
> можно я тебя поцелую- "Can I have a Kiss?"  
> нет- "No"
> 
> EDIT 2: Awesome thanks to [Skoweronek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skowronek/pseuds/Skowronek) for the corrections!! I still suck at Russian so this helps a looot <3


End file.
